


Curiosidade

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Curiosidade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Havia algo curioso aquele dia no Mar.

     Stela se pegou observando um menininho escondido atrás de uma pedra com curiosas roupas de pirata. Um pouco parecidas com que a Anya usava, o garotinho parecia esperar alguém aparecer para sair de lá. E por um momento se pegou não conseguindo tirar os olhos dele, curiosa com o que ele deveria estar planejando.

     Também porque não poderia sair do mar até o menininho sair dali, sendo que aquele lugar era o mais seguro para aparecer sem ser vista. Então aquele menino acabou não ficando muito tempo em sua mente, era algo desimportante e duvidava muito que ele demonstrava algum perigo ou até mesmo qualquer coisa relativa ao Le Pharaon. Mas a medida que o tempo passava aquele garotinho não saia de lá, e em um relance ele virou bem na sua direção, como se tivesse notado o olhar.

     Não teve tempo de se esconder, embora tivesse mergulhado logo quando notou-o se movendo e mantendo-se embaixo da água, até afastando-se para fora da vista dele. Talvez não pudesse aparecer aquele dia, e isso chateava um, incapaz de colocar a culpa no garoto. Era nesses momentos que se lamentava brevemente por ser uma sereia, embora pensasse que devia ser muito mais difícil para uma humana se encontrar com um homem do mar como ela fazia constantemente com a capitã.

     Um grito cortou seu pensamento, os olhos seguiram um pouco mais a sua frente onde distante sentia os movimentos inconstantes. Normalmente não salvaria a vida de um garotinho, mas a morte dele chamaria a atenção para o mar, o que acabaria lhe fazendo ter de se afastar mais ainda de onde encontrava aquela que queria visitar. Com velocidade, aproximou-se em poucos segundos onde um corpinho se debatia enquanto estava incapaz de mover a perna, com cãibras.

     Pegou-o em um abraço suave, como se evitando contado demais, em vão, já que a criança lhe agarrara fortemente pelo pescoço. Levou-o até a beira da praia, um pouco depois daquela pedra. E estava a ponto de ir embora antes que uma mãozinha trêmula lhe apertasse fortemente o pulso, olhando para trás com indiferença para um garoto, que, agora sem seu chapéu tinha os cabelos compridos de uma menina. Sim, realmente, exalava dela um cheiro de garota, e mesmo que ela se vestisse de homem podia-se notar.

  
     Isso intrigou, tanto quanto o espere da voz infantil, provavelmente ela tinha apenas seis ou sete anos. Os olhinhos brilhavam, ela sorria e sem nenhum medo com a sua presença. Sabia que não era exatamente assustadora, mas sereias eram muito conhecidas por histórias onde se afogavam... Homens.

     – Você é uma sereia de verdade?

    A pergunta não foi respondida, como não seria se por um minuto sua tornozeleira não tivesse sido tirada do braço sem querer, coisa que a garotinha rapidamente fez questão de pegar entre a areia e a água. Vê-la lhe entregando de tão boa vontade fez com que ponderasse ficar um pouco com a menina. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos de mesma cor e compridos, a pele era levemente queimada de sol e tirando a roupa nada nela lhe lembrava de Anya realmente.

    Mas era curioso. Porque uma garotinha estava usando roupas de homem? Porque estava ali aquela hora da noite? Sabia que mães humanas não deixavam suas crianças ficarem até tão tarde sem suas companhias principalmente se fosse tão jovem como aquela. Tomou o pano branco, que agora mantinha em amarrada nos quadris, e saiu totalmente do mar, tampando-se com o tecido.

     – Você fala? Me entende? Talvez você não entenda...

     Novamente ouviu a vozinha. E se virou para ela, vendo que a garota se mantinha curiosa com os olhos focados em si. Olhou para o navio antes de voltar-se a ela, depois para a lua e suspirou, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém além de si ouvisse.

     – Eu entendo.

     O tom foi baixo, seguido por um “Woa” animado e doce, surpreso. Quase sentia como se fosse ver a menor pular de alegria. Mas logo algo foi substituída com uma feição de preocupação vinda da menor. Logo as duas mãos foram pegas pela dela, com um pouco mais de força do que estava acostumada e se viu sendo abaixada pela menina e puxada para perto das pedras. Achava tudo isso estranho, atitudes estranhas, vinda de uma garotinha estranha.

     – Não pode deixar eles vê-la sabe? São piratas, e eles capturam sereias! Principalmente que um deles foi amaldiçoado por uma... E se quiserem te maltratar?

     Sorriu ao ouvir isso, um pequeno riso escapando de seus lábios. Garotinha curiosa, mas esperta. Nunca imaginaria que alguém no mundo ainda acreditasse na presença de serias, porém, via que crianças humanas sempre acreditavam no que os adultos não faziam mais. Além disso, estava curiosa sobre quem era amaldiçoado por lá, porque não se lembrava de ter ouvido sobre isso, não que conversasse muito com a tripulação.

     – Um deles foi?

     – Sim, um homem alto e pálido. Disseram que ele estava morto. Aposto que ele quis fazer mal para uma sereia e por isso foi amaldiçoado por ela.

     – Quem disse?

     – O homem de tapa olho.

     Então era William. Duvidava muito da história embora fosse um tanto curiosa. Não conhecia sereias com aquele tipo de poder embora não afirmasse a inexistência. Serias nasciam com muitos tipos de habilidades, além do tipo de magia que os objetos que elas podiam encontrar tinham.

     – Ele também contou sobre o brinco amaldiçoado do Capitão. E que o capitão tinha enganado um mafioso. Isso não é incrível? Mas eu prefiro sereias a piratas. Sereias são bonitas e me disseram que elas tem um canto muito bonito e que são amigas dos peixes, e...

     A pequena sorriu novamente, enquanto a albina pensava sobre o que seria os tais mafiosos. Talvez perguntasse ao “capitão” depois. Estava um pouco desfocada sobre o que a criança falara e apenas quando ela parou e perguntou sobre se era tudo verdade que voltou a prestar atenção nela. Ignorou a pergunta. A maioria das coisas não era tanto verdade, mas as primeiras eram sim. Só sobre ser amiga dos peixes que não era bem daquela forma. Gostava deles, mas não era amiga deles.

     – Porque está vestida como menino?

     – Porque meu irmão disse que a Mary vestia assim. Ela era uma mulher pirata, mas ela vestia de homem porque mulheres piratas se vestem de homem. Acho que a melhor amiga dela Bonny também. Mas ela foi presa com a amiga dela, e perdeu o filhinho. Isso não é triste?

     Não fazia a menor ideia de quem era Mary ou Bonny, mas não importava realmente. Era curioso saber que mulheres piratas sempre vestiam de homem. Será que era por isso que a morena se vestia assim? Confirmou com a cabeça, um movimento mecânico para a pergunta da menor. Ela falava bastante realmente... A menina. Fez menção de se levantar, já era hora de ir. Mas acabou sendo segurada novamente pela pequena.

     – O que está fazendo? Não pode. O capitão vai te ver.

     – Vou cantar para o capitão.

     – Mas ele vai te prender!

     Balançou negativamente com a cabeça, dessa vez se levantando sem ser impedida, fitando a expressão preocupada da criança. Não iria ser presa sabia disso, mas também não via porque dizer isso para ela. Viu o chapéu sobre a pedra e pegou-o, colocando sobre a cabeça dela. Pegou a mão pequena com a sua, como nunca tinha feito com ninguém antes e se sentindo estranha por ter em mãos algo tão delicado como uma criança humana.

     Os passos eram tão lentos como o seu e ela parecia com medo de chegar perto da tripulação, como se algo a assustasse ou alguém. Talvez fosse Edmond, ou talvez o próprio William, ou Anya, mas não importava para a sereia. Quando muito perto começou a cantar, com suavidade, deixando todos eles ouvirem perfeitamente sua música, e como sempre os homens adormecendo diante dela. Mas tomou o cuidado na mente de deixar um deles desperto. O contador de histórias.

     Mas o primeiro a aparecer foi o Capitão, aquele sorriso de canto no rosto que sempre fazia seu coração falhar uma batida, o cheiro bom de madeira e bebida, aqueles olhos verdes e joviais. Também notou a curiosidade de Anya em vê-la acompanhada de uma garota vestida de pirata ao modo masculino. Não disse nada sobre isso, com suavidade soltando a mão da menor e se aproximando mais da morena.

     Sem ideia do significado de pudor, ou da criação das crianças humanas encostou os lábios aos de Anya antes mesmo de deixa-la soltar uma palavra. Não era nada luxurioso, era um beijo calmo, rápido e amoroso. Era algo muito diferente do esperado de serias que levavam seus homens para o mar, afogando-os e mantendo-os em seu amor doentio por toda a eternidade.

     A garota pareceu notar isso, o choque da surpresa dominando um pouco antes de ouvir uma voz distante lhe chamando. A face se contorceu em uma expressão de alguém que estava prestes a apanhar, e um aceno foi a única coisa que ela lembrou de deixar para a sereia antes de correr. Como se fossem se ver de novo logo logo. Ou pelo menos assim sentiu Stela ao olhar para aqueles cabelos compridos voando ao vento.

     Aquela garotinha era uma pessoa muito curiosa...


End file.
